


The Atoms Want To Dance

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Metaphorical Sex, POV First Person, Sex in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Varda and Ilmarë tend to their creations and explore Eä.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash_kink prompt: Varda/Ilmarë, sex in space. 
> 
> The title is from the Oysterband song [In Your Eyes.](http://www.oysterband.co.uk/lyrics/songs/In_your_eyes.html)

The Children of Eru think of space as a void. The distances between stars and worlds are so vast, so incomprehensible, that they cannot conceive of anything that contains less. 

Compared to the actual Void, the nothingness between all the dimensions, the separation from even Eru's guardianship, where nameless horrors haunt the steps beyond the Doors of Night, space is full beyond measure, teeming with life, vibrating with music, afire with light and beauty. 

My lady and I dance in the wake of comets, holding fast to one another's hands as the icy wave sweeps over us, shivering delightedly in the chill. For a while we allow the comet's movement to sweep us forward, listen to the whistle and faint skitter of the ice tumbling over and about us. (Whoever said space was silent is wrong, but the ears that you must hear with are not possessed by any of the Children.) 

Then, chilled and laughing, we plunge into the heart of a burning star. She dives straight for the star's centre, where the heat of it burns white, and she crafts it subtly, shifting, adjusting. The light and heat that spills from it will now one day be able to support life on one of the many planets that circle it. 

I wait on the outer edges, telling her the effects of changes as she makes them, whispering mind to mind across the diameter of a sun, through the buzzing heat and the burning electricity, of the way her subtle shifts strike the surface. At length, she emerges, leaping up gloriously from the sun's heart, the darkness that it is her pleasure to wreathe herself in sweeping back from her like long star-studded hair. Her body is white-hot, fading to orange and yellow in the limbs, and she has never looked lovelier. 

Diving down to meet her, I seize her hands and we bathe together in the delicious heat, wrapped around each other. She takes my mouth in a frantic, eager kiss, her tongue a blue flame, her eyes stars themselves shrunk small. 

Delirious with joy, radiant with pleasure, we float out into the star's orbit, kissing all the while, our bodies melding together, and from there alight on the fourth planet, one much like Arda. Heaving volcanos spew fire onto the blackened earth, creating land where once was sea. I press warm fingers into the sheeny rock, feeling for minerals, breaking some away and casting them back into the sea. 

"Life," she breathes into my mind, delighted. Elsewhere on the planet, she has found the faintest stirrings, the earliest parts of the chemical mixture that will one day make Yavanna's work possible. She vibrates atoms together, encouraging them, starting a chain reaction. We will return years hence, for this planet too, is part of Eä, and entrusted to our care. 

Her hand in mine, we soar together in the space between galaxies. She has another sun in mind, an old star, long loved. Today it is time for that star to die. 

When we reach it, she stands for a moment, gazing upon it, as an artist will gaze upon a much-loved creation which must be destroyed. The death of this star will mean the life of many others, reaching out far beyond this system, the shockwave of it spreading across the galaxy and across the universe. Nothing dies in Eä without having an effect, from the tiniest butterfly to the greatest star, and this is one of her best works. 

After a little while, she dives down, as before, to the centre of the star. But this time, rather than changing it to provide life, she provokes death, a massive release of energy from the star's core. She returns to me before it starts, and wraps her arms around me. Together we watch the great white dwarf expand out, swallowing up the seven planets, fifty-six moons, and countless asteroids in its system. Three comets trail down into it, tugged by gravity to their inevitable deaths. 

When the great star finally bursts its heart, releasing a vast torrent of energy all at once, she lets out a cry of mourning so loud it almost overwhelms me, Maia though I am. Her powers are as far beyond me as we are beyond the Children, and her grief is incalculable. 

When the conflagration dies down, leaving a husk of slowly burning matter that was once a star, she takes me by the hand, and together we ascend back into the galaxy where Arda is, that quiet, out-of-the-way planet on the third spiral of an insignificant galaxy, where Eru in his wisdom has chosen to place his Children. 

I look at her, and new stars are burning in her eyes.


End file.
